The Right Way to Wake the Prince up
by rennomiya
Summary: The teacher, unfortunately had to learn it the hard way... RyoSaku fluff.


**The Right Way to Wake the Prince Up**

By: rennomiya

SUMMARY: How do you wake the Almighty Prince up correctly?

"So, remember that the word "What" in this sentence did not mean the word "Nani" in Japanese. Can anyone explain why?" the teacher expectantly looked at his students who were scratching their heads. He sighed. Well, at least he can be proud that his students are actually willing to learn. "Well, the answer is because—" the teacher paused when he noticed one student from his class sleeping.

That student is easily recognized by his dark-green hair and amber eyes.

The teacher placed the book he was holding down forcefully in front of the sleeping student's desk. Horio Satoshi, the guy sitting next to him chuckled, while a girl with twin braids looked worriedly at him.

"ECHIZEN!" the teacher yelled.

Uh-oh.

The teacher did not notice the students' reactions upon yelling. He continued, "ECHIZEN! ANSWER THE THIRD QUESTION NOW!"

Echizen Ryoma, who had his head dropping every now and then stirred a bit.

His classmates paled.

"Sensei is new, that's why he doesn't know it yet…" one student whispered to her seatmate. Her seatmate nodded.

"A-Anou, s-sensei," Horio tried to distract the teacher but the teacher ignored him, "Y-You shouldn't wake him up u-unless y-you're—"

"Quiet, Horio!" the teacher reprimanded, "Echizen! If you don't answer the question now, I'm going to make you carry three buckets of water outside the room!"

Utagawa-sensei had been the newest faculty member of Seigaku. He was just recently hired one week ago and because of his excellent records in teaching, he had been chosen to replace the previous English teacher of Echizen's class. That's why he still doesn't know that he shouldn't do _that_.

Then, everyone in the class shivered. The well-lit room suddenly became gloomy… and dim.

"H-He's waking up!" one student said in panic.

"E-Everyone, single file!" their class president yelled.

Utagawa-sensei wondered what the fuss about but he was too late. All of his students left the room.

Everyone except Horio Satoshi, Ryuzaki Sakuno, Osakada Tomoka and Echizen Ryoma.

Ryoma, who had his head supported by his arm, slowly opened his eyes. The new teacher suddenly felt an evil, sadistic aura emitting from the tennis genius's body. Ryoma stared coldly at the new teacher and smirked evilly.

Ryoma stood up and walked to the chalkboard to write his answer. The teacher followed Echizen's movements and he was left standing in front of Echizen's desk. The teacher felt like he was in a horror movie now, with Echizen Ryoma as the brutal murderer. Ryoma turned around slowly and faced the teacher with an evil glint, "I'm done, sensei," he said in a cold voice.

The teacher now had cold sweat. He nervously nodded and tremblingly walked towards the teacher's table. "Y-You m-may s-sit d-down now, E-Echizen-kun," Utagawa-sensei said.

Then, Ryoma crushed the white chalk brutally into the teacher's forehead.

"That's for waking me up for a stupid question," he said disrespectfully.

The teacher could only stare at him in fright.

"Dame yo, Ryoma-kun," a sweet gentle voice called.

Utagawa-sensei noticed the change in Echizen's once furious eyes.

Could it be possible that…

!#$%^&*()**RyOsAkU**()&*%^#$!

The next day…

"So, remember that the word "What" in this sentence did not mean the word "Nani" in Japanese. Can anyone explain why?" the teacher expectantly looked at his students who were scratching their heads. He sighed. Well, at least he can be proud that his students are actually willing to learn. "Well, the answer is because—" the teacher paused when he noticed one student from his class sleeping.

That student is easily recognized by his dark-green hair and amber eyes.

"Ryuzaki Sakuno," Utagawa-sensei called. Sakuno stood from her desk in reply, "H-Hai?"

"Wake Echizen Ryoma up," Utagawa-sensei ordered.

Sakuno nodded and timidly went towards her boyfriend's desk. She timidly shook him awake, "R-Ryoma-kun… sensei asked me to wake you up…"

Their classmates prepared themselves for escape.

Echizen Ryoma, who had his head dropping every now and then stirred a bit.

"H-He's waking up!" one student said in panic. "_S-sensei never learns his lesson…"_

"E-Everyone, single file!" their class president yelled.

Their classmates stood up in preparation for their epic escape.

Ryoma, who had his head supported by his arm, slowly opened his eyes. The new teacher suddenly felt a warm, gentle aura emitting from the tennis genius's body. Ryoma stared meaningfully at his girlfriend and smirked seductively.

Then, everyone forgot about their epic escape.

"Yo," Ryoma greeted his girlfriend.

"Mou, Ryoma-kun… stop sleeping in class… sensei is getting mad…"

Well, at least Utagawa-sensei now knows how to wake the tennis prince up correctly.

!#$%^&*()**RyOsAkU**()&*%^#$!

A/N: Consider this as my apology one-shot fic for you guys! Random and plot-less… but even so, please review :3

Edited: 12/04/10


End file.
